


Broken Promises

by ThatOneFangirlTho



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: (help still can't tag), Angst, Death, FIGHT!, I need a life, Mentions of past abuse, ThIS iS WhAt HaPpENs WhEN I WrItE At TWo In ThE MOrNinG, dusssssssssssst, snippit of UF skelebro's past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneFangirlTho/pseuds/ThatOneFangirlTho
Summary: When Underfell Sasn finally fights back against his abusive brother, he makes the discovery that he has the physical capability to dust him... But can he bring himself to do the deed?(Crappy sumarry is crappy partially cuz I can't write and partially cuz I wrote this like a day ago and just need to post it now)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after translating a Spanish comic into English at 1:30 am... More like trying to, but still then this happened...  
> I need a life...  
> But someone in this fic is about to lose theirs.... Heheheh...  
> Enjoy!

Broken Promises  
(A Underfell, one shot by ThatOneFangirlTho)  
Just another normal day in Snowdin, and like any other day, the two skeleton brothers were having a sort of disagreement. Although this time, it was different. This time, Sans had finally decided to fight back. 

 

He had never fought against his brother before, no matter how much he had been provoked to fight him. He had been shouted at and beaten countless times, but had never lifted a finger against his brother before now. 

 

Blood red bones shot out in the direction of both the skeletons, and the attacks either intercepted the others, were easily dodged or deflected by another set of bones. They collided with a crash, dispersing as they met contact with the others foreign magic. Neither said a word as the attacks were sent out one after another in a steady stream. 

 

Papyrus was used to this kind of magical exercise, but lack of training was really starting to get to the shorter skeleton. More sweat filled his brow with every rapid attack, and it doesn't take a genius to figure out that he would run out of energy soon. Both the skeletons realizing this, Sans figured that if he wanted to get out of this alive, he should definitely take out his brother while he still had the energy. Doubling his attack power, the fight continued. 

 

“I grow tired of this farce, Sans,” Papyrus said after another minute. When Sans made no indication that he would let up his attack, the taller skeleton moved on to a different tactic. Grinning to himself, he taunted his brother with another set of words,“Hah, you’re so useless that you can't even keep up with these simple attacks.” With all exhaustion forgotten, Sans looked towards the ground, then back up at his brother with his red eye ablaze. 

 

“Insult me o n e m o r e t i m e,” Sans said while staring down Papyrus, “and it will be the end of you.” Upon finishing his sentence, Sans summoned his most powerful weapon behind him, residing there and beginning to gather energy in it's mouth. The gaster blaster was practically as big as he was and floated there in a very intimidating way, looking with it’s master. 

 

“I don't have time for your aimless shenanigans, trash,” Papyrus responded calmly. The blaster then gathered up energy and released a blast of magic that could kill anyone, even Papyrus. The other summoned up another bone attack and attempted to fling it through Sans's attack, but it only was able to stop it in it’s tracks for a little, the blast eating away at the barrier. 

 

Sans grinned as he saw his brother actually struggling to keep his attack alive. The attack from his blaster had eroded at least half of his brother’s attack, leaving the other half to stop the blaster until it finally broke the barrier and landed a hit on Papyrus. But suddenly, Sans thought back to when they had first come to Snowdin …

 

To them it was a new place to explore and find a way to survive in. Since it hadn't worked out at The Capitol or in Waterfall, they had decided to pack their things and move once more. Sans had only been away for a minute when he heard a scream come from where they had set up camp. 

 

Running back to their temporary home as fast as he could, Sasn was met with the sight of a large dog like monster attempting to dust his little brother. Papyrus was crouched in front of a tree trunk that they had used to help support the cardboard they were using of or a roof. So far he seemed to be unharmed, but but the new tatters in his scarf, Sans could tell it had been a close one. The bigger dog monster took it's claws and slashed out at Papyrus, only to meet contact with a bone attack from his brother. 

 

“Don't touch my brother!” Sasn shouted as he left forward onto the clearing. The dog’s attention changed from the cowering skeleton to the now brave one. The large monster ran at him with a howl, but stopped dead in it’s tracks when it was met with a wall of bones. When four gaster blasters at once were fired at it, it dusted almost instantly. 

 

Papyrus ran over to his savior and hugged him. Sans hugged him back tightly and asked him if he was alright. He nodded with tears in his eyes. “I'm sorry I was attacked,” Papyrus said. Sans was quick to reassure him that it wasn’t his fault. “What, no… Paps, that was just a coincidence that the dog came here and found you, it's fine as long as you are okay.” 

 

“But… What if you aren't here to protect me again?” Papyrus asked, tears still pooling at the edges of his sockets. Sans released his brother and bent down slightly to make eye contact with his brother. “Papyrus, I will always be here to protect you.” 

 

“Promise?” The younger of the two asked with shining eyes.

 

“I promise.” 

 

Sans dispelled his attack immediately, the blast from his blaster disappearing as he remembered his promise to his brother. A single tear ran down his cheekbone as his brother’s attack shot towards him, not having yet been dispelled or power taken from the attack. It hit him straight on. 

 

When he opened his eyes, it took Papyrus a moment to register his own attacks carving deep wounds into his brother’s body. Sans dropped to his knees as the bones sunk in and sapped his only HP. “Sorry, Boss,” Sans sighed “ I guess I can't keep promises…” He trailed off as his soul became visible and shattered, all while his body turned into dust, leaving only his torn, bloody black hoodie behind. 

 

Papyrus stood in shock, as if waiting for his brother to pop up behind him and try to make a bad prank out of it. Oh, how he wished it were only a bad prank. After a minute of taking it all in, the tall skeleton walked over to the now dust stained hoodie. He reached down and clutched it in his grasp. 

 

Papyrus silently walked home, up the stairs, and into his brother's room. It was messed despite the lack of items that Sans owned. There wasn't even a bed anywhere in the room, so there was a pillow and blanket in the corner of the room. Papyrus's thoughts were interrupted by a loud ringing from his pants pocket. 

 

When he saw it was Undyne, he picked up, only to have her scream at him through the receiver. “WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? Why weren't you at work or your post!?” Papyrus was thinking over how to answer when huge heard he say “ and for god sake where is that waste Sans?” 

 

“He's dead.” Papyrus spoke without emotion. Silence met him on the other end of the call. Tears built up in Papyrus's sockets from the guilt he was experiencing. “Who killed him?” Undyne questioned him. With that, Papyrus dropped the phone to the floor, and let his tears flow.

**Author's Note:**

> Whelp  
> There you have it  
> Anyone got any inspiration? If you would like to share some then I would greatly appreciate it...  
> Bye?


End file.
